Cold War: America and Russia Try To Talk It Out
by MDWOLFGIRL
Summary: Title says it all. But warning its kind of met to be a short skit. there will be three parts in all. Enjoy!
1. Part 1: The Meeting

Hey peeps! i love hetlai and here is my shout out to it. we are going to post a video to go with it in the spring on you tube! i will be the one who is playing America. Afred forever! also there are only a few parts to this, so i will post as much as i can soon.

Setting; Italy's house. Lithuania called Germany because he felt that America and Russia should stop fighting because if not there could be a nuclear war. Italy convinced Germany that the two should work out their feelings, so they gathered at Italy's. Italy is taking a nap, so Germany, America, China(who insisted on coming after hearing about the meeting), Russia, and Lithuania are sitting around talking.

Lithuania: You two have been fighting for too long, its time you work it out.

America: No way dude! He is evil. And he is always drinking vodka. And I'm the hero!

Russia: What is wrong with vodka? (an evil aura crept appears) kolololo.

America: Dude, you jumped out of a plane screaming vodka. Doesn't anyone think that there is something wrong with that? (Looks around room)

Russia; Well you are eating a hamburger right now.

America: What, it's my national food.(Burp)

Germany: Enough! Regardless of what each of you has done, we are here to work things out with talking, not fighting.

China: I agree. You children should just eat some snacks, aur.

Russia: I see America has brought a toy.

Germany :( Notices that America brought an Atomic Bomb with him.) America! Put that away.

America: Fine. (After putting the bomb in his bag he sits back and pouts)

China: Why are you ignoring my snacks, aur?

Germany: China, I don't think they will solve the problem.

Lithuania: Hey what if you two play a game of catch?

Germany: That's a great idea Lithuania!

Little voice from under Russia: No it's not! America pitches too fast. Don't do it Russia, and could you get off of me?

Germany: Who is that? Show yourself!

Canada: (in a small voice) it's me, Canada. You told me to come.

Germany: Oh, ah yes, I did. Sorry Canada.

Canada: it's no big deal, everyone forgets about me.

Kumajiro: Who are you?

Canada: I'm Canada.

Germany: ah, yes.

America: Dude when did you get here?

Canada: I was here the whole time. Russia please get off of me, you're kind of heavy.

Russia: But Canada you're so soft and crushable. Why don't you become one with mother Russia?

(A man comes in though the window)

Germany: France! What are you doing here?

America: Yeah dude. Who invited you? We didn't even let England come.

France: Silly American, I know when there is a party going on. Now where are the beautiful girls? (Looks around excitedly)

Germany: France, this is not a party. We are here to get Russia and America to quit fighting.

France: So, there are no beautiful girls?

Germany: No, now would you please leave.

France: Bad taste, just like England. (He leaves, through the window, muttering something else about England.)

Germany: Anyways, since a game of catch is out of the question we need to think of something else. Does anyone have any ideas? (The doorbell rings with an annoying little chime.) I'll get it since Italy is still asleep.

America: Don't leave me with this communist!

Russia: Stupid American, You don't like the vodka?

Japan :( Germany leaves the room and opens the door to find Japan at the door, holding a pair of pants. They are both are surprised to see each other) Uh, Germany, Italy left these at my house again.

Germany: (puts his hand on his face) ok, I'll give it to him.

Northern Italy/Feliciano: VEEEE, hi Japan!

Germany: Italy you're up? (Looks at Italy) And you're not wearing any clothes. (puts Italy in a headlock) Why are you still in your boxers? You have guests over.

Feliciano: But, I left me pants over at Japan's house. Quit Germany that hurts.

Germany: (he releases Italy) Italy…

Southern Italy/Romano: Eat lead you potato eating bastard (comes running)

Germany: What the…

Feliciano: Hi Romano!

Romano: How many times do I have to tell you to stay away from my brother!

Feliciano: Romano, that's rude. And besides, Germany is here to protect me from the other countries that are here.

Romano: Other countries?

Feliciano: Yeah, Russia, America, and Lithuania.

Romano: Russia?

Feliciano: Yeah, and I think France stopped by earlier.

Romano: I hate you so much! (Runs away)

Germany: Italy put on your pants.

Japan: (a loud crash) May I ask what is going on in there?

Germany: We invited America and Russia to try and stop the cold war.

Feliciano: Japan why don't you join us, I'm sure together we can think of something to end the war.

Japan: well…

Switzerland: (comes out from behind the house.) Japan have an opinion of your own, for once!

Feliciano: I didn't cross the border today, don't shot me. (Starts crying)

Germany: Why are you here?

Switzerland: I was chasing France he crossed my border again, just to run back over here, where is that wine drinking bastard.

Germany: he was here earlier but he ran off.

Switzerland: Fine. (He leaves)

Japan: What is with everyone stopping by today?

Germany: beats me. (The three head into the house, somewhere in the confusion Italy got his pants on.)

Germany: What the…

Japan: It's amazing!

Feliciano: Veee! (The three has come into the room to find America and Russia in a full scale argument. Lithuania, Canada, and China are just sitting back watching. No one is ready to stop them, especially Russia.)

America: Stupid Red! Go home and play with your sunflowers!

Russia: Idiotic American, I'm going to poison your hamburger next time.

Germany: How long has this been going on?

Lithuania: After you left the two refused to talk to each other. Then America dropped his hamburger and started to whine about, Russia brought out his ax and then America knocked over Russia's vodka. After that things just kind of went from there.

Japan: Interesting…

America: Dude, I'm going to bomb you so badly you won't be able to find Moscow. Now where did I put my bomb (looks around for it)

Russia: Why don't you look under your chair?

America: What? (The atomic bomb that was under America's chair blew up. Everyone, but America was able to duck and cover and survived minim injuries)


	2. Part 2: Recovering

Heeeey peeps! Ok I (finally) decided to update. There is only one other part to this and maybe one day I will post it. Any ways this goes out to The UK's Only who kind of convinced me to at least upload more this.

Setting; the next day America is at home recovering and England is helping him. Some of the other countries said they would stop by later.

**England: **America I heard about the explosion, are you ok?

**America: **Yeah, but now I have to stay in bed for a few days.

**England: **You're lucky it wasn't worst. The bomb was right under you.

**America: **Yeah, yeah did you bring me any ice cream?

**England: **Yes. (Hands him a tub of chocolate ice cream) How did you misplace your own bomb?

**America: **It is all Russia's fault!

**England: **From what I hear you were the one who brought the bomb.

**America: **Yeah, but Russia put it under my chair.

England: When would he have time to put it under your chair? Lithuania and China was there that whole time.

**Canada: **And me, don't forget about me.

**America: **I don't know how he did it he just did.

**France: **(makes a grand entrance) I am here to save you from England's terrible cooking.

England: It's not that bad you wine loving ninny!

**France: **Bad personality, bad food, what can I say? (They start fighting when Italy, Germany, and Japan come in.)

**Italy: **America I brought you a gift, you will never guess what it is. It's Pasta!

**America: **Awesome Italy thanks!

**Germany: **It looks like you're not too badly injured

**Japan: **It sure is interesting how your bomb was under your chair though.

**America: **It was Russia; he put this under my chair.

**Italy: **He might scare me too, but he at least sent you some vodka! (Pulls out bottle)

**America: **(turns pale) Really?

**Italy: **Yeah.

**America: **Throw it away, drink it, whatever, just don't give it to me! (Everyone turns and looks at him)

**England: **I know your enemies and I don't trust him either, but do you really think he would try to poison you? (Everyone feels uneasy with the vodka bottle in the room now)

**France: **How about we just drink some whine?

**Germany: **Or beer? (Everyone agrees and starts to party)


	3. Part 3: Back at the Cold Russian House

Final part, sorry its late. The shortest part!

Setting; At Russia's house, about the same time the day after the meeting. Russia and the Baltic State are discussing what had happened to America.

**Lithuania: **It's weird how America had his own bomb under his chair huh?

**Russia: **Yes, very strange.

**Estonia: **Well, at least you two are ok.

**Latvia: **I'm glad you didn't make me go this time Russia.

**Russia: **Why is that?

**Latvia: **Because every time I go with you something bad happens.

**Russia: **(puts his hand on Latvia's head) You're just so short.

**Latvia: **If you would quit pushing on me like that I probably would have grown another ten centimeters.

**Russia: **Really?

**Estonia: **I'll go make tea.

**Latvia: **Gyaaah, he's stretching meeeeee!

Later, same place, after everyone has gone to their own rooms, Russia is by himself.

**Russia: **That will teach America (drinks some vodka)


End file.
